


And Nowhere To Go

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout Harding comes to tell Adaar how she feels about her - but finds her naked and asleep. She takes advantage instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt at the Dragon Age Kink Meme](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58124244#t58124244).

Lace Harding learned two things about Inquisitor Adaar very quickly. The woman sleeps deeply and in the nude.

Both are to her advantage. 

She'd been unable to stay away any longer. Herah Adaar is both powerful and beautiful and Lace had every intention of telling her so when she went to her chambers. She had every intention of seducing the Qunari into bed but on finding her there already – covers twisted around her dark legs and upper body exposed to her – that idea went out the window.

It was easy enough to tie her down. Herah had all sorts of bits and bobs in her room, including rope that she twisted around the woman's wrists and attached to the corners of the headboard doing the same to her ankles. All without waking her. She grumbled in her sleep, eyes fluttered slightly, but her breathing remained steady. Lace would have her, like this, asleep and restrained.

She pulled the covers away from her legs and threw them to the floor. She spread Herah's long legs easily, and settled in between them, watching the slow rise and fall of her full chest for a moment. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. She stretched out over her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She moved down once more and grabbed Herah's breasts – her hands too small to really take much in hand. She kneaded them roughly, watched the Inquisitor's face carefully. Her eyes fluttered again, and she shifted a little but remained asleep. Lace didn't realise how much of a turn on it would be to have her like this, felt the warmth pooling at her centre and moved to straddle one of Herah's strong thighs. She pressed down against it and groaned, bending over to take one of Herah's nipples into her mouth, sucking hard before swirling her tongue around it. 

Herah moaned.

Lace jumped, head jerking up to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, she was still asleep and the scout grinned, bending her head once more. She took her nipple into the hot warmth of her mouth and repeated the motion, listening to her moaning lightly in her sleep. Lace pressed down on Herah's thigh once more, rutting against it in a slow rhythm that had little shocks shooting up her spine. 

Maybe she could get them both off without Herah ever waking up.

She trailed nips down the taut muscles of her abdomen, could smell the other woman's arousal as she reached her centre, her short body doubled over as she tried to keep in contact with her leg. One hand pinched a nipple, gaining her another moan and a sleepy movement of her arms. Restrained as they were she didn't move much, and Lace ran her fingers over the thick hair at her centre. The arousal was hot on her finger tips and she groaned herself and pushed one short finger inside her body, watching Herah carefully as did so, as the Inquisitor's hips moved gently beneath her in reacted. 

Lace wished she'd been prepared for this eventuality. Wished she'd brought something to fuck Herah with. Something long and hard.

Another finger and she moved off the woman's thigh and settled between her legs. She couldn't pressed another two fingers into her heat and licked a line up from her entrance to her clit. Herah moaned again, louder this time but Lace didn't stop to see if she was awake. Didn't care. She started a rhythm with her fingers, quick and hard, and running her tongue in circles over her clit. She barely noticed the shift in Herah. She only noticed the thick taste of the woman and the tight heat of her body. She pressed herself against the bed, trying to get a little friction for herself, moaning when she got nothing but unable to stop to movement of her own hips as Herah seemed unable to stop the movement of her own.

“Who – who's there?” the Inquisitor asked with a groan and Lace sucked on her clit. She looked up then to see Herah's eyes open, her breath coming out hard and fast as her chest rose and fell quickly. She didn't panic, didn't stop.

Instead she pressed a fourth finger into her body making her cry out.

“S-Scout Harding?” 

“It's Lace,” she said, with a devilish smile, laughing when Herah tried to pull at the bonds. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it feel like?” Lace said. 

She sucked on her clit again and Herah cried out, pressed her hips up into her mouth for a moment before trying to get away. She wasn't able to get far, and Lace continued her onslaught, flicking her tongue over the pulsing bud, keeping up her hard rhythm of her hand. She wanted to make Herah come, hard, wanted to make her scream, or shout, or whatever Qunari did when they orgasmed.

Oh Lace was looking forward to finding out.

“I don't understand,” Herah said, trying to get words out even as Lace fucked her harder. The scout smiled up at her. “You tied me up and started to-” she cried out again as Lace sucked on her clit. 

“I want to make you come,” she said from between her legs. 

“I was asleep.”

Lace didn't answer, continued to press all four fingers in and out of Herah's body.

Then she had an idea.

She looked up at Herah and smiled, the Inquisitor frowning at her, half asleep and still confused.

“I like you,” she told her, “a lot.”

“I figured,” Herah said, voice a harsh whisper. “Why not wake me?”

Lace shrugged.

“Ever been fisted?” she asked instead.

Herah shook her head, slightly panicked when she did so, eyes wide and she pulled at the binds again. Lace grinned at her. 

“You are going to enjoy this,” she said.

She pulled her fingers out quickly, making Herah hiss, before pushing back in, slotting her thumb in closely and pressing her entire hand into the tight heat of her body. She watched as Herah's eyes got wider before slamming shut and she moaned long and loud when Lace formed a fist inside of her body. She gave her a moment to adjust, smiling at her.

“Good right?”

Herah didn't answer at first, just breathed hard and Lace leant forward to take a nipple into her mouth – unable to resist the rise and fall of her breasts. Her wrist pressed forward inside Herah as she does so and the Inquisitor shouted. Pleasure or pain, Lace wasn't sure. Both probably. 

“Damn you Harding.”

“Lace,” she said sitting back up and slowly pulling her fist out before pushing back. “How does it feel?” she asked, doing it again, starting a slow easy rhythm.

“G-good, full, fuck, Lace.”

“Better,” she said. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to hear you scream Inquisitor.” 

Herah didn't reply to that and Lace started to move faster, harder. So many people thought that because she was a dwarf, because she was small, she was weak.

Lace Harding was not weak.

Soon she was slamming her entire fist into Herah, hard and fast, the woman's body squeezing her tight and arousal dripping down her wrist as she succumbed to the pleasure of it. Herah was crying out on every inward thrust, moaning when Lace pulled out.

“Please Lace, please,” she was saying.

“What do you want Herah?”

She didn't answer though and Lace was pretty sure the other woman wasn't even aware she was even saying anything. The scout knew what she needed though, even if the Inquisitor didn't and she used her fingers to rub the sensitive patch inside that had Herah gasping then screaming. 

Screaming Lace's name. 

She kept up the thrusting until Herah was whimpering. Whimpering and wriggling. She pulled her hand out as slowly as she could, tightening her fingers together as she did so, so careful now. She looked up to see Herah with a hard over her eyes, both hands were free and Lace chuckled. 

“Herah?” she asked.

There was no answer, and Lace laughed out loud as she realised the woman had blacked out. She moved up her body, settling back on the Inquisitor's solid thigh once again pressing down quickly and groaning. The pressure on her clit was perfect. She kept moving quickly, she was close from before, from making Herah come, from everything. Every thrust down was a spark of pleasure up her spine, and she closed her eyes. She sped up a little trying to get a little more pressure, a little more pleasure. 

Just a little more.

“Herah,” she groaned.

No response, but she didn't notice – the Inquisitor didn't move as Lace came, grunting and slumping forward onto.

“Fuck.”

She sat for a moment, letting the aftershocks burst through her from where she was still pressed against Herah's leg. The Inquisitor was still out of it, snoring a little now as she slept once more. Lace smiled and climbed off her, straightening herself out a little, before bending over to place the cover back over the Inquisitor. Her ankles were still tied to the bed, but Lace knew she could undo them. Especially now she'd pulled her arms free. 

She gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Maybe she'd return the next night and play another game. Maybe Herah would come looking for her.

She looked forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before - I've written non-con and dub-con but never somnophilia. Nor fisting actually. Hope it's up to scratch. Let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> h


End file.
